Mia Dearden (Earth 1)
An Underground Fight Club |relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human |gender=Female |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 9 Episode 6: |death= }} Mia Dearden, also known as Speedy, is a martial artist being mentored by . Powers and Abilities *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': Before her training with , Mia was an exceptionally good fighter. She was quite nimble and fast. After training with Oliver, she was able to not only sneak up on him, but fight him as well until he put her in a choke hold. *'Master Archer': Because of being trained by , Mia has become an extremely skilled archer. *'Seduction': Before she was Oliver's protege, she was a forced prostitute, she had to use elements of persuasion to earn enough money to please her handler. Season Nine Mia was fighting in an underground fight club when she was suddenly forced to leave by an intimidating man named . , who had witnessed Mia's fight, decided to follow her and discovered that she was a forced prostitute and that Rick was her handler. Oliver sought her out and made a proposal to make her a better fighter and get out of her life on the streets. At first she was reluctant to the idea, but ended up accepting. Oliver turned her into his driver and then, she stole his car to pay back Rick, but he was not willing to let her go. Rick forced her to help him kidnap Oliver and inadvertently, Lois as well. Mia tried to do the right thing and made a turnaround but in the end failed, due to intimidation. Mia went back to the streets after thinking she had lost Oliver's confidence, but then, Oliver came back for her and didn't give up on her. Weeks later, Mia surprised Oliver for a training session but Oliver overreacted and nearly killed her. She became concerned about Oliver's reaction and began to distrust him. She appeared at the office to talk with him and discovered that Oliver going over surveillance photos of the city. Mia wanted to help him solve who was responsible for attacking Lois as well as following him, but Oliver was very hostile and told her to leave and never return. While walking the streets, she was followed by , who kidnapped her. She was sent in a hedge maze and used as bait for Oliver to appear and then discovered that Oliver was the Green Arrow. Oliver and Clark managed to come to her aid and stopped the Dark Archer before he could hurt her. The next day Mia told Oliver that she would keep his secret and then Oliver apologized to her. She then remained at Oliver's side as his disciple. Appearances Notes * Like and , Mia always wore a color-combination that resemble her counterpart in the comics. She always wore red and yellow, as well as black and yellow to resemble her new costume. * Oliver called Mia Speedy the first time that they met. * In the comics, Mia is HIV-positive. Her HIV status was never addressed on the show, although she is a former sex-worker. * Mia is the third member of the Teen Titans from the comics to appear in , the first two being and . Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters